Britward
by Akaros9
Summary: A made up story about a couple and their lives. Tells about what a couple of men and women and how they come out in life.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

So...

There once was a boy named Edward and a girl named Brittney who fell deeply in love with him. Well, here's how it goes.

Brittney:Cleon! Do you want the damn brownies or what?

Cleon: Okay! Just let me find my money!

Edward: Brittney can i pay you tomorrow?

Brittney: Uhhh sure

Tracey: Hahahahaha!

Cleon: Why are you laughing, that's just like you and Hugo

*Tracey kicks*

*Bell Rings*

Well its pretty much confusing here, but keep going. It'll string along.

*Lunch*

Cleon: Okay, today Edward walked up to Brittney and asked if he could pay tomorrow and Brittney said yes!

Kathy: Brittney likes Edward that's why!

Cleon: No... I'm so unaware of that.

*Lunch Ends*

Okay... This is ridiculous, I'll just tell you, well theres a girl name Brittney that is in love with a guy and in the end, they got together. Then there are other people who come along in the story! Just focus on the main characters like Kathy,Cleon,Brittney,Tracey, and Edward. We'll meet more people but its complicated. So its 2025 and Brittney is married to Edward and Tracey, well we'll talk about her later. Cleon became rich and owns an amazing house. Kathy lives her well-paid life as a waitress waiting for that one moment. She lives with her roomate,Marilyn, who Cleon is deeply in love with. (Talk about awkward).

So Edward and Brittney now have a daughter name Emily, we now read about the family's life and how their friends turn out in life.

So change the chapter if you're still intrested or whatever.

(A little heads up, Brittney and Edward own a bakery shop, keep that in mind, its very important for a little later)


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

So, here's the story!

Brittney: EMILY, BREAKFAST!

Emily: I can't mom, I gotta go to school

Brittney: Well finish up your milk at least.

Brittney: Edward, I need you to arrive early at the bakery, we have a lot of things to do

Edward: Alright, Emily lets go!

*Emily arrives at school*

Stacy(Emily's bff): Omg i heard Jake is going to ask you out!

Emily: OMG OMG OMG I can't wait!

Jake walks over

Emily: Hiii Jake

Jake: Hey Em, Do you wanna see a movie after school?

Emily: YES! I mean... yeah.

*Jake leaves*

Stacy: Omg HE CALLED YOU Em!

Emily: I KNOW!

Emily and Stacy: AHHHH!


	3. Chapter 3: The Meet

Hey again! So here's the story

Emily: Mom! I have someone you wanna meet!

Brittney: Em, whos this?

Emily: This is my boyfriend, Jake Doan.

Brittney: Jake Doan? Is your mother Tracey Doan?

Jake: Yep!

Brittney: Awe, me and her use to talk about Edward and how it'll be great if we got together! And look, we are! And we made a wonderful child

*Brittney and Edward kiss*

Emily: Eww Mom, Well im gonna go upstairs with Jake

Edward: Don't trip and get pregnate, I'm watching you boy.

Jake: It's okay Mr. Hong, I actually would like to depend on my future first!

Edward:*grins* Well, welcome to the family!

*Em and Jake walks upstairs*

Jake: Well shall we get studying?

Emily: Hold on, I'm gonna go downstairs to get something

*Emily hears Edward and Brittney talking*

Brittney: We should catch up with one of our old friends.

Edward: Honey, I'm sure they're probably fine.

Brittney: THATS NOT THE DAMN POINT!

Edward: YOU DON"T HAVE TO YELL!

Brittney: Sometimes, I just wanna ugh. Don't you have a little feelings for your friends!

Edward: I don't care!

Brittney: Cold hearted dick!

*Brittney calls Jake's mom*

Tracey: Hello?

Brittney: Tracey? It's me Brittney, from middle school and high school!

Tracey: OH LONG TIME NO SEE!

Brittney: Guess what! My daughter is with your son!

Brittney: You should come over tomorrow!

Tracey(her voice saddens as if she was mad): Alright... I'll come over to see your daughter... with my son...

Brittney: GREAT!

*Emily comes out*

Emily: I HEARD THE GREAT NEWS! I'm so happy for you mom!

*Truely, Emily just thinks its gonna be an argument over everything*


	4. Chapter 4: The Argument

Heres the next chapter!

Brittney calls Kathy and Cleon as well

Dinner times arrives and Kathy,Cleon,Jake,Tracey show up.

Tracey: My husband is running late

Brittney: Oh i can't wait to see your husband!

Brittney: So, Did you and Kathy get married yet? Cleon?

Cleon: I'm sorry I'm in love with someone else.

Brittney: Sure

Kathy: Yeah, WITH MY ROOMATE!

Brittney: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Edward: Control yourself woman.

Emily: So you knew Jake's mom?

Brittney: Thats right!

*Tracey husband arrives*

Tracey: Everyone, this is Brandon.

Brittney: wait, Brandon? AS IN BRANDON LA?

Everyone Laughs!

Cleon: Did not see that coming!

Brandon: So nice.. guys.

Brittney: Hahaha Your husband is ugly! Not anymore though

Tracey: At least my husband isn't stupid like yours!

Cleon: Ladies calm down

Brittney: Your in love with Kathy's roomate! You should calm down!

Kathy: Hahahaha

Edward: And what are you laughing at! Your lonely!

Brandon: Yeah and now Justin Bieber isn't even that hot anymore!

Emily: Uh guys...

Jake: Wow, your family is pretty out of control

Emily: What's that suppose to mean? Your family isn't that great as well!

*They continue arguing*


	5. Chapter 5: The I'm So Sorry

Tracey's family leaves...

Brittney: Well then!

Edward: Crazy People!

Brittney: I know right!

Emily: OMG YOU RUINED MY CHANCES WITH JAKE! UGH IM LEAVING

*Goes upstairs*

* Brittney stands up*

Cleon: Brittney, just let her come to you

Brittney: You're right...

Kathy: Well, this is awkward

Brittney: Well, I'm gonna tuck in... Enjoy yourselves.

Edward: I'm so sorry for this disaster.

Edward: I'll go talk to them

Cleon: Wow. So do we leave?

Kathy: Well I'm going back to my ROOMATE? YOU WANNA GO AND FUCK HER?

Cleon: REALLY?

Kathy: No.

Cleon: Awe.

*Upstairs*

Brittney:I'm sorry Em... I didn't mean it.

Emily: I'm sorry to mom...

Brittney: I just... I just want...

Emily: It's okay mom.

*The family hugs*

*At Tracey's house*

Tracey: Rude people!

Brandon: Yeah, REALLY NICE PEOPLE!

Jake: Will YOU GUYS SHUT UP!

Tracey: Jake...

Brandon: We're sorry pal, we didn't mean it...

Jake: Whatever

Tracey: Jake, I'm sorry...

Jake: hmph.. Ok...

Tracey: I love you

Jake: Ugh I love you too

*They hug out*


End file.
